


NSFW Alphabet - Grady "Coon Ass" Travis

by warmommy



Series: Fury 2014 NSFW Alphabet [3]
Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!





	NSFW Alphabet - Grady "Coon Ass" Travis

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

After sex, Grady gets  _nervous_. He knows he’s a big ol’ boy and aggressive, and it horrifies him for a split second, the possibility that he’s done something that’ll leave a single mark on your pretty skin. He’s therefore very attentive and asks halting questions about your state, if you’re hurting, if it felt good.

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He may not actually seem like it, but Grady’s completely bashful. He talks a big game of being crass and crude, but he’s not, really, and, truthfully, it all comes from a gaping hole where self-esteem ought to be. He doesn’t have any, so he doesn’t think about himself, his body, as anything other than something bad, something made just for working and hurting other people. Killing.

Grady Travis is an ass man, though. Explicitly. He’s never denied it. He never would. 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

He really, really, really doesn’t think it’s all that good to get it anywhere but inside of you. 

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Even though he feels so nervous about being so big and destructive, Grady  _loves_  overpowering you, holding you down, covering your mouth while you scream for him. He would never do it without your say-so, of course.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s done it all, pretty much. Find me a French whore, or German, or Belgian, that matter, that wouldn’t bend over for an American soldier’s money, I’ll find you a liar.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Oh, hell no. Grady hardly knows how to laugh when he’s not having sex. He’s all seriousness, too mesmerized watching your ass bounce for giggles.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He does it for you.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Grady  _tries_. He’s getting better at it. He’s really getting there, getting confident that he can do it and make his princess feel loved always.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Due to his upbringing and what he was told growing up, he’s a little ashamed of it, still. 

You noticed, though, and got him started on this whole mutual masturbation thing–he didn’t know that was possible! He didn’t know you could possibly be sexier to him! 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He has a breeding kink bigger than Texas. Really. Much as he loves your ass, being inside it, it’s even better to fuck your pussy and think about you getting pregnant.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Just…wherever you’ll let him.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

He’s really motivated by getting you off. He’s never had that before, and it was like a whole new world opened up to him the first time he made you come and realised  _hey, this is **amazing** , I’ll do this all the time!_

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

It’s almost too degrading to you, in his opinion, to be fucking  _him_. He will never go any further than carefully holding you down, etc.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He’s so entranced when you blow him. He didn’t know it was possible to feel so…important to someone else, that you’d actually do that with  _him_. It’s almost too dirty, he almost wouldn’t let you, but god, it’s so sexy, feels  _so good_ , and you always look happy to do it, so…? It can’t be bad, right?

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

It almost feels disrespectful, to him, and he’d much rather lift you in his arms, carry you upstairs, and take the proper time to make your knees shake. 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Nope. Not at all. Not with his sweet wife.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Remember that old phrase young dumb and full of cum?

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Doesn’t own any, but you might, and he may or may not be driven to the brink of insanity by you using them.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

To be honest, he doesn’t have the finesse to be all that good at teasing, or the patience. There’s only so much he can take, too, before he throws you down and has his filthy way with you.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Grady is  _loud_. He figured out you think it’s hot and doesn’t hold back, groaning, growling, moaning your name.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Grady would sooner eat your ass than any pie in the land. Mad for it. 

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

The boy has a masterpiece between his legs.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Again, young dumb and full of cum.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Grady does not sleep easily. At all. He has lots of nightmares. Luckily, though, he also has you, and, impossible though it still seems sometimes, you  _love_  him. 


End file.
